


De montañas rusas, tormentas y dolor

by Dark_Selene



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Selene/pseuds/Dark_Selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold no está pasando una buena tarde y John trata de reconfortarlo... a su manera. Sus pobres habilidades para consolar a las personas demuestran no ser tan pobres cuando cumple con su cometido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De montañas rusas, tormentas y dolor

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un tiempito (dos semanas) que empecé con esta serie y no puedo quitármela de lo cabeza. Necesitaba sacar de mi sistema un poco de lo mucho que me provocan estos dos. Hace tiempo que ninguna pareja me daba tal golpe en la nuca... juro que me fundieron el cerebro.
> 
> Y si bien estoy un poco enojada con algunas cosas todos sabemos quién fue aquel que sacó del abismo a John y por eso me decidí a escribir este pequeño (y horroroso) fic. 
> 
> No puedo creer el casi nulo material de estos dos. Me provoca dolor físico... y hablando de ello, los dejo con el fic y espero que les guste.

El rayo que acababa de iluminar el cielo terminó por confirmar sus sospechas. El trueno que había seguido al espectáculo luminoso dio paso al sonido de las gotas repiqueteando contra el cristal.

-Tenías razón, Harold ¿Desde cuándo ves el futuro?- la apacible y algo monótona voz de John cortó sus pensamientos.

-¿No iba a retirarse, señor Reese?- preguntó desconcertado mientras giraba 180 grados sobre su eje para observar a John, se habían despedido hacía dos minutos y ahora estaba allí nuevamente-Y en cuanto a su pregunta... no veo el futuro, sólo escuché a la mujer del tiempo en el noticiero- aseguró viendo la mueca de desconcierto y luego la leve negación de su empleado. No pensaba dar más información sobre su conocimiento de la tormenta que no había sido anunciada.

John no iba a decirle que sólo estaba bromeando y que no debería tomarse todo tan literal. Esa pequeña sonrisa condescendiente era todo lo que Harold iba a obtener y a decir verdad a él no le importaba.

-Olvidé el paraguas en casa- explicó Reese mientras se sentaba en la silla de su jefe y comenzaba a acariciar a _Bear_ que se había acomodado a su lado mostrando su alegría y regocijo por tener a su amo nuevamente.

-Puedo prestarle uno, incluso recuerdo haberle dado un auto para que se movilizara-

La pequeña sonrisa de disculpa que John dibujó en sus labios anticipó las palabras del ex agente.

-Sí... sobre eso. Creo que con las partes que quedaron luego de la explosión de esta mañana ni siquiera puede construirse una bicicleta-

Harold sólo pudo masajear el punte de su nariz tratando de refrenar el impulso de pedirle a John que la próxima tuviese más cuidado. El ex agente había saltado del carro en movimiento segundos antes de que este se estrellara contra una de las columnas de luces viales. El rostro de John aún mostraba secuelas del impacto que había tenido contra el asfalto.

-Deme unos minutos y le conseguiré un nuevo transporte- susurró Finch instando a John a salir de su silla frente a su computador, lugar en el éste se hallaba cómodamente sentado para luego agregar mordaz-y también un paraguas...-

La mirada perspicaz que Reese le dedicó no se le escapó a Harold. Era mejor que se apresurara en sacar a John de allí y así poder revolcarse en su dolor sin tener que aparentar nada.

-¿Me estás echando, Harold?- preguntó con intención. 

La sonrisa molesta que Reese le dedicó, el tono un poco más bajo que el acostumbrado y las silabas bien marcadas daban la pauta de que todo intento por esquivar la situación ya había sido descubierto.

-No, señor Reese, sólo imagino que estará deseoso de volver a su casa. El día ha sido largo y...-

-No quieras mentirme, Harold- John, que se había puesto a la espalda de Finch, había acercado sus labios al oído de su empleador para hacer un poco más real el tono amenazante que había utilizado. 

Nadie, ni siquiera Finch, era capaz de burlarlo. Y no cuando ya llevaban tanto tiempo trabajando juntos. Harold podía ser reservado con su privacidad, pero la cotidianidad permitía conocer aquellos aspectos que día a día uno evidenciaba sin querer y sólo por estar en confianza.

-No sucede nada- murmuró Harold en respuesta. Pero el tono cansado y que ni siquiera se hubiese girado para mirarlo a los ojos hizo dudar a John.

-Me estas mintiendo y ni siquiera estas tratando de ocultarlo, Harold. Creí que ya habíamos superado el tema de los problemas de confianza-

John había tratado de sonar desinteresado, como si estuviese exponiendo cualquier tópico entre ellos y no algo que siempre echaba en cara a su jefe. Odiaba que Finch nunca compartiese sus inquietudes con él. 

Iba a reprocharle eso pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el pequeño temblor en la mano derecha de Harold. Con seguridad llevó la mirada a la otra mano de su jefe imaginando lo que podía llegar a encontrar. La tenía cerrada en un puño, y la presión era tan fuerte que casi estaba lastimando su palma con las uñas.

-Vayase, señor Reese- el tono de ruego, pero sin perder de vista que era una orden, preocupó aún más John.

Harold sintió como su silla fue girada con un poco de brusquedad para encontrarse con la mirada de John que se veía fría y molesta.

-No voy a irme. Ahora vas a decirme qué está sucediendo y lo vamos a solucionar juntos-

-Esto no es algo que pueda solucionar... ni usted, ni yo, ni ambos-

-No lo sabes, Harold-

-Lo sé muy bien, señor Reese. Lo sé muy bien-

-Cuando dudo sobre lo que estamos haciendo con este trabajo siempre remarcas la importancia de ayudar a las personas... y ahora no me dejas ayudarte-

-No puede ayudarme-

-¡Me haces sentir inútil, Finch!-

-¡Es el dolor, John! ¡Dolor físico! ¡Mis heridas!- gritó mientras con dificultad, mucha más de la habitual, se ponía de pie para alejarse. La distancia entre ellos era mucho más que física en ese momento.

Reese bajó la vista cuando Harold lo enfrentó con esa vehemencia poco habitual en él. No sabía qué responder a ello. Era verdad, él no sabía cómo hacer desaparecer el dolor que las heridas le provocaban a su jefe. Era un tema tabú entre ellos pero ahora entendía que siempre estuvo y estaría allí.

-Yo... lo siento, Harold. No pretendía...-

-Me disculpo, señor Reese- aseguró mientras volvía a sentarse-No tenía por qué tratarlo de esa manera. No es su culpa-

-Harold...-

-Retírese a descansar, por favor. No sabemos cuando la máquina pueda darnos el próximo número y no quiero que el trabajo lo encuentre con sus capacidades disminuidas-

-Déjame ayudarte... por favor-

-John, por favor vayase-

-¿Qué haces habitualmente para frenar el dolor?- cuando Harold sólo bajó la mirada al suelo, tratando de mantener inmóvil el resto de su cuerpo, John comprendió todo-¿Es crónico?- no necesitó esperar la respuesta, que ya sabía que sería afirmativa.

-No tuve tiempo de retirar las painkillers. El último número tuvo a todo el equipo trabajando al máximo-

-Deberías haberte tomado unos minutos, o pedirme que fuera a buscarte los analgésicos...- notó como Harold iba a hacer algún comentario, pero no se lo permitió-Y no me importa lo muy reservado que seas con tu intimidad. Detesto cuando haces eso- aseguró con algo de frustración y enojo.

Harold quiso decirle que tenía razón, pero John ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensarlo que ya se había marchado de la biblioteca dejándolo sumido en el silencio más atroz sólo roto por el repiqueteo constante de la lluvia contra la ventana. _Bear_ había emitido un quejido al saber que el ex agente se había retirado.

Le molestaba que John no pudiese comprender que él necesitaba su privacidad. El lazo contractual que los unía no implicaba convertirse en amigos... aunque eso ya era muy tarde. El vínculo que había formado con Reese había sobrepasado cualquier límite que él mismo hubiese querido poner. 

Ahora no sólo era _Bear_ quién se hallaba triste por la ida de John, y más aún sabiendo que este se había marchado por completo enfadado con él. Los escrutadores ojos del pastor belga lo miraban con reproche, como si él fuese el culpable de la ida de su amo. 

Y en realidad lo era. Pero ya le había dado muchas libertades a John como para incluso permitirle el ocuparse de cuidarlo cuando el clima empeoraba los dolores que inundaban su cuerpo día tras día. 

_Bear_ aún no le quitaba los ojos de encima haciéndolo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-No te preocupes, _Bear_ , si mañana vuelve resfriado te encargaras de cuidarlo- le aseguró con un tono receloso. 

John no se había llevado ninguno de los paraguas que estaban al costado de la puerta, y tampoco tenía un transporte adecuado para ir hasta su casa. EL arrebato de ira iba a costarle bastante caro a su empleado.

Diez minutos luego de la discusión Harold estuvo tentado de llamar a John para preguntarle si ya había llegado a su destino y si quería hablar sobre lo sucedido. Lo dejaba por completo desanimado que el ex agente hubiese dejado su lugar de trabajo con ese ánimo contra él.

Lo merecía, no iba a discutir eso, pero aún así no podían culparlo por su paranoia y su excesiva reserva. 

Abandonó la idea de comunicarse con John y se alejó de la computadora para no sentirse tentado a ver si podía rastrearlo con las miles de cámara que vigilaban la ciudad. Esos recursos debían usarse para su trabajo y nada más.

La vista que ofrecía la ciudad, con el cielo gris y la humedad de la tormenta mojándolo todo, era una estampa preciosa y triste. Le recordaba un poco a la mirada de John y eso lo hizo sentirse mal consigo mismo. A su edad ya no podía estar pensando en cosas como esas.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo hundido en sus pensamientos con los ojos fijos en el exterior, pero se vio obligado a salir de ese absorbente paraje que era su mente cuando escuchó a _Bear_ emitir un ladrido de puro regocijo.

-Señor Reese...- fue lo único que pudo decir cuando el mencionado cruzó la puerta que separaba el cuarto en el que trabajaban del resto de las dependencias de la biblioteca.

-Lamento el reguero de agua que dejé tras mis pasos-aseguró con su típica sonrisita condescendiente, y un poco burlana, que solía poner cuando hacía algo que se salía de los planes que Finch trazaba para él. La mascota se acercó a John y se ganó una caricia en la coronilla que humedeció su pelaje castaño.

Reese estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, sin embargo no hacía nada para remediar la situación. Se hallaba parado en el mismo punto escurriendo agua haciendo que las gotas que caían del traje formaran un charco a sus pies. 

-¿Está innovando en las tácticas para poner su vida en peligro, señor Reese? El resfriado que se va a ganar luego de esta caminata bajo la lluvia será monumental- amonestó Harold mientras miraba de forma reprobatoria al más alto-Vaya a darse una ducha y cámbiese antes de que me vea obligado a llevarlo a un hospital- el tono de amonestación que usó en la orden hizo mella en el ánimo de John porque no dijo una palabra, sólo se acercó a él y esbozó un escueto _"de nada"_ que desconcertó a Harold. Luego dio media vuelta y se marchó para cumplir la orden que este le había dado.

¿A qué se refería John?

Cuando volvió a sentarse en su silla, masajeó un poco su pierna que le estaba dando demasiado problemas en ese momento, las palabras de su compañero aún rondaban su cabeza. Lo frustraba no poder desentrañar ese pequeño enigma...

Levantó su vista para hallar algo que no estaba allí hacía unos minutos. La pequeña bolsita de papel, húmeda por entero, llamó su atención. 

_"De nada"_

Harold supo que eso era para él y no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para imaginar cuál era el contenido del paquete. Lo abrió sin dilación para encontrar un frasco de analgésicos, exactamente los que le prescribían en todas las ocasiones en que el dolor se volvía insoportable y recurría a un médico. 

Reese seguramente había ingresado a su archivo o revisado sus prescripciones anteriores para saber qué era lo que debía traerle. Tendría que mantener otra vez la charla sobre _"respetar la privacidad"_ que John alegaba saberse de memoria, pero que al parecer no comprendía. 

Pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar... había sido un gesto muy dulce y atento por parte de su compañero.

Debía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos por un buen rato ya que cuando reaccionó lo hizo por el sonido de los pasos del ex agente que volvía de darse una ducha.

Si la estampa de John casi hace a Harold ahogarse con su propia saliva este no lo dejó entrever. 

-Gracias, _John_. No hacía falta que lo hiciera- susurró tratando de no mirar la piel del pecho que la camisa sin abotonar dejaba al descubierto.

-No fue nada, Harold. Como dijiste antes, el último número tuvo al equipo de cabeza... y ya que siempre nos cuidas, esta era mi oportunidad para hacerlo- 

Y allí estaba otra vez la sonrisita que podía derretir los hielos perpetuos del ártico. O tal vez lo que conseguiría ese milagro eran los músculos que se marcaban en los brazos, pectorales y abdomen de John mientras pasaba por su cabello la toalla que tenía en sus manos. 

Si la mirada de Harold se perdió más de lo que las buenas costumbres mandaban nadie podía culparlo. Realmente, nadie podía hacerlo porque seguramente todos estarían mirando esa encantadora -y agradablemente perturbadora- escena junto a él.

-¿Ya las tomaste?- preguntó John. La sempiterna sonrisa enigmática adornaba sus labios, pero esta vez tenía un deje de algo que Harold no podía descifrar.

-Aún no, necesito...- iba a ponerse de pie, pero John le alcanzó un vaso de agua antes siquiera de que pudiese terminar la frase-Gracias, señor Reese-

-Ponte de acuerdo, Harold. O John o señor Reese, no sé en qué situación estamos si cambias la forma en qué me llamas cada dos por tres...-

John odiaba ese trato distante, esa barrera que Harold ponía entre ellos al llamarlo _"Señor Reese"_ , el trataba de franquearla usando o bien el 'apellido' o bien el 'nombre' de su jefe (sin olvidar que aún estos podían y seguramente eran simples alias)... pero a veces era frustrante notar como su jefe no cesaba de poner esa distancia entre ellos. Ya no sabía cómo acercarse.

-Estamos en la misma situación de siempre-aseguró Harold mientras ingería la pastilla acompañada de un sorbo de agua-Sólo le estoy agradeciendo el que se haya preocupado por mí y caminara debajo de la tormenta las cinco cuadras que hay hasta la farmacia más próxima-

-Creo que tendré que esperar hasta estar al borde de la muerte de nuevo para que me llames 'John'- el tono monocorde de siempre se vio alterado por el ligero reproche frustrado que dejaba entrever.

-Puede hacer lo que guste, mientras no se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden. Dejaré pasar el que haya averiguado qué pastillas debía comprar...-

-...robar...- corrigió sin que le temblara la voz.

-¿Ahora estoy tratando con un ladrón de fármacos? Eso es caer muy bajo aún para usted, señor Reese-

-No te quejes, Finch. Era la forma más rápida para conseguir los analgésicos-

-Hubiese sido lo mismo. Tardan un poco en hacer efecto... unos minutos más, unos minutos menos no hacían la diferencia y dudo que hubiese habido mucha gente con la tormenta que está azotando la ciudad- 

-Me junto mucho con Shaw- se excusó por su mal comportamiento. 

Eso sacó una sonrisa a Harold que ponía la paz entre ambos.

-Puede retirarse- invitó con un gesto de su mano señalando la salida.

-¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto?-

-Quince o veinte minutos...-

-Voy a quedarme unos quince o veinte minutos, entonces- aseguró mientras acercaba una silla y dejaba la toalla húmeda en el respaldo-¿Duele mucho?- preguntó tratando de iniciar una conversación y distraer a Harold.

-La humedad en el ambiente hace un poco peor la situación... pero no es nada que no pueda controlar. No tiene de qué preocuparse, dudo que sea mucho peor que cualquier herida que usted haya recibido- y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de heridas que había sufrido desde que comenzaron a trabajar y que lo habían dejado al borde de la muerte eran bastantes, no quería imaginar cuántas había recibido durante los años al servicio de la CIA.

-Hay muchas técnicas para tratar de soportar el dolor- deslizó John mientras deducía que así había acertado con el pronóstico que había dado esa mañana soleada y sin una nube que evidenciara la tormenta que ahora caía sobre la ciudad-Sólo debe concentrar la atención en otra cosa y no en la herida o aquello que genera el dolor-

-Es difícil hacerlo- 

-Lo sé por experiencia propia, pero sólo tienes que enfocar tus pensamientos en algo que te guste o te genere placer, alegría o cualquier sensación agradable. Eso debería funcionar... por lo menos conmigo lo hace cuando alguna bala da en el blanco- y en esas situaciones era imperativo enfocar la atención en cualquier cosa menos en la sangre o la herida y así no entrar en pánico-Piensa en algún código informático, o en cuánto puede llegar a faltar para el próximo número... o en tu tiempo con Grace...-

La sonrisa que Harold estaba manteniendo en las opciones tontas que John le estaba dando se borró ante la mención del nombre de quién fuera su prometida.

La culpa golpeó de lleno contra todas las barreras que había puesto en su mente... pero no era la culpa de haberla abandonado para permitirle seguir con una vida feliz y estable. No, era culpa por no haber pensado en ella desde hacía algún tiempo.

-Lo siento... no tendría que haber dicho eso-

-Está bien...- aseguró con el tono de voz que dejaba entrever que nada estaba bien -Sucede que simplemente olvidé como se sentía estar con ella. Tengo los recuerdos en mi cabeza, están ahí, pero es como si yo no fuese el protagonista... como si no fuese yo quién vivió esas situaciones- aseguró hablando más de lo que debería. 

Estaba haciendo caso a John enfocando su atención en otras cosas y no en el dolor constante que lo martirizaba día sí y día también, aunque solía ser bastante soportable. Al parecer la técnica del ex agente sí funcionaba. Además hacía tiempo que no hablaba tanto. Debía admitir que John era muy bueno para obtener información que la gente no quería dar.

-Recuerda los momentos que viviste con nosotros- aseguró mientras sonreía-No me refiero a las veces que estuvimos al borde de la muerte, o que fuimos secuestrados, heridos, torturados... bueno, no creo que sean situaciones para recordar...- cedió cuando notó el rostro de Harold.

-Tiene razón, señor Reese, esas situaciones son mejor olvidarlas- acompañó lo dicho por su empleado.

-¿Confías en mí?- la mueca de total sospecha no se le escapó a Reese, pero prefirió obviarla.

-Creo que le confié mi vida la cantidad de veces necesarias para que esa pregunta estuviese fuera de lugar, por no agregar que no comprendo la relevancia que tiene en esta conversación-

Los ojos tormentosos de John se quedaron fijos en la mirada de Harold.

-¿Confías en mí?- volvió a preguntar desconcertando aún más a su jefe.

-Sí, _John, confío en ti_ \- la sonrisa que recibió en respuesta luego de ese trato informal podría haber rivalizado con una mañana primaveral. 

Lo siguiente que sintió Harold lo descolocó por completo. Los labios de John estaban sobre los suyos de una forma tierna y casi infantil. Recordó su primer beso con Grace, dónde él se había comportado de la misma manera. Era una caricia apenas perceptible, más un pedido de permiso que un beso. Y no supo en qué momento él había cedido, ya que los labios de John se habían abierto para tomar entre sus dientes su labio inferior. La mordida suave sacó un gemido roto de sí mismo que lo desconcertó, pero aún así seguía inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Ayúdame, Harold- rogó John separando sus bocas, pero uniendo sus frentes, no alejándose para no romper el momento -¿Por favor?-

No supo cómo ni por qué, pero lo siguiente que sintió fue que una de las manos de Reese lo estaba tomando de la nuca con un cuidado extremo y la otra se hallaba en su cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo sin ejercer demasiada presión y sin perder las posiciones que ambos mantenían fijas en sus sillas. Sus labios estaban unidos por completo, permitiendo que sus lenguas invadieran la boca ajena en una lucha sin vencedores ni vencidos, dónde ambos se degustaban mutuamente. 

John gimió al sentir un mordisco en su labio inferior, cediendo a Harold el dominio de la caricia. Su cabello era acariciado con vehemencia, como si eso fuese un deseo contenido con el que su jefe hubiese estado luchando por un largo tiempo para mantenerlo bajo control. Esos dedos que recorrían de atrás hacia adelante desde su coronilla hasta su nuca lo estaban relajando lo suficiente para entregarse a ese beso con más ahínco.

La caricia fue subiendo en intensidad, mientras jadeos y gemidos inundaban la estancia. Una de las manos del mayor ya se hallaba en el cuello de John y la otra sujetaba su mentón para presionarlo aún más contra la boca y profundizar el beso. Si no se controlaban en ese momento ninguno de los dos podía anticipar cómo terminaría esa locura. Cuando una de las manos de John comenzó a luchar con el primer botón del chaleco de Harold este lo detuvo con vehemencia. 

Reese sonrió. Había sido un tonto al tratar de forzar la situación.

-Los analgésicos están haciendo efecto- aseguró Harold mientras sentía un poco de alivio, más del que ya le había provocado el beso compartido con Reese.

-Me alegro- aseguró mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a abrochar su camisa -Ahora pued...-

-Gracias- cortó la frase de John-No hacía falta que hiciera eso, señor Reese-

-No lo hice por eso...- 

Harold parecía creer que sólo lo había besado para distraerlo mientras la pastilla para el dolor hacía efecto. Si bien su plan había sido distraerlo con una charla tonta, no había podido poner correa a sus deseos cuando su jefe admitió que no recordaba lo que se sentía besar a su prometida. El dolor no había sido físico si no que también había sido emocional. Las ilusiones rotas se habían translucido para quién quisiera verlo. Y Harold no era así... John sólo había buscado consolarlo pero sus deseos más ocultos habían terminado por controlar sus acciones.

-De todas formas, muchas gracias- 

Harold se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta perderse entre los muchos pasillos llenos de libros. 

John se pateó mentalmente mientras bajaba las escaleras para salir de allí y no tener que lidiar con el rechazo. Esta vez sí había tomado un paraguas así que iba concentrado en él mientras rumiaba entre dientes mil maldiciones. 

Cuando Shaw lo sorprendió al final de la escalera sólo pudo envidiar el sigilo de su compañera. 

Lo siguiente que sintió fue deseos de golpearla. 

La sonrisa mitad aterradora mitad desquiciada que mostraban los labios de la mujer no presagiaban nada bueno. Luego de diez segundos de mirarse el uno al otro John volvió a insultar las habilidades de su compañera. 

Ella había visto todo.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-

-Nop...- aseguró marcando aún más esa mueca de satisfacción que a John comenzaba a provocarle miedo- Pero me alegro porque se hayan decidido a dar el paso de una vez-

John sólo bufó como contestación mientras dejaba a su compañera sin comprender nada. El desconcertado _"¿Pero qué diablos...?"_ que comenzó a decir Shaw quedó inconcluso cuando salió del edificio sin explicarle que Harold lo había rechazado.

Paró un taxi y se subió sin dilación, casi blasfemando mientras daba la dirección al chofer. Su celular sonó con el tono de mensaje cuando el automóvil comenzaba su marcha.

_"La próxima vez que el dolor sea insoportable espero contar con su compañía. Disfrute lo que queda del día y descanse bien"_

Dirigió su vista hacia las ventanas de la biblioteca, en una de ellas se perfilaba la figura de quién había dejado sus labios marcados a fuego. Pasó sus dedos sobre ellos sintiendo un leve toque fantasma, como si su boca aún estuviesen siendo besada con esa pasión gentil que Finch había utilizado para enloquecerlo. 

Notó como Harold se despedía con él con un gesto de su mano, la cuál quedó apoyada sobre el cristal de la ventana.

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de John no podía disimularse con nada. El mundo podía explotar a su alrededor que él no lo notaría. Ardía en deseos de volver a la biblioteca pero Finch había dejado en claro que por hoy había sido suficiente... además estaba Shaw, así que mejor que él lidiase con la mujer, por lo menos ella parecía respetarlo y eso era una ventaja para Harold.

Optó por contestar con un mensaje.

_"Cuenta con ello. Después de todo quiero ganar la placa de empleado del mes"_

Sonrió de forma tonta al enviarlo. 

Estaba acostumbrado a equiparar el trabajar para Harold Finch (y su maldita máquina) con subirse a una montaña rusa... pero al parecer la verdadera travesía comenzaba en ese momento.

Pero no le importaba, a fin de cuentas siempre le habían gustado los desafíos.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que me inventé lo del dolor físico crónico, pero me imagino que en algunas ocasiones el dolor debe ser terrible (hace once años me esguincé el tobillo izquierdo y no les puedo explicar lo que hacen los días de lluvia y humedad en mí)... así que me tomé la libertad para imaginar a un Finch muerto de dolor y a John tratando de calmarlo.
> 
> Bueno... espero que más gente se anime a escribir sobre ellos porque esta relación tan especial merece ser premiada con nuestro amor.
> 
> Si quieren leer algo en especial, pueden dejarme algún prompt o idea y cuando pueda y las musas acompañen podría tratar de trabajar en ello (tengan en cuenta mis escasas habilidades en este tema, por favor, no esperen algo increíble).
> 
> Besos a todos!


End file.
